Crowe With Whyte Feathers
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: In his own warped and twisted way, Ominas really was helping. It's not often you see a crow with white feathers. [Holly x Crowe friendship fluff] [Continuation of Medic-Nin]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bravely Default

* * *

The slam of a skinny, gaunt fist before her didn't make Holly Whyte so much as flinch, but she did pause in her meal, giving a look that was colder than all of Eternia.

"H-Holly Whyte!" snapped Ominas Crowe, his usual stammer coming out more antagonistic than normal. Something sure had him riled up today. "I'd l-l-l-like a w-w-word!"

"Can't it wait?" she shot back, taking another loud slurp of her soup. She had to fix that habit; Barras was rubbing off on her too much. "I'm eating." Out of spite, she slurped extra loudly next spoonful, not nearly relishing the flavor of the dish as the annoyed and aggravated look on Crowe's face.

"It's of v-v-vital importance!" The black mage clenched his fist, the knuckled turning white as Holly's garb. "And w-will you stop th-that in-s-s-sufferable s-s-s-s-slurping!"

Holly smirked, setting down her spoon. "Fine, fine. What do you want?"

Crowe eyed the soldiers who were at the table, a few of them watching the two converse. "I-I'd rather this conversation be in p-p-private."

Sighing loudly, Holly slammed her staff on the table, sending the grunts scurrying out of the room in fear, the last having the good sense to close the door behind him. Smiling, Holly folded her hands on the table. "So? Talk."

Crowe cleared his throat, taking the seat opposite Holly. "It's c-come to my attention that y-y-you and another member of the E-Eternian Forces are…inv-volved."

Holly's look turned into one of horror, though she tried to mask it with a smug glare. "What does it matter to you who I'm screwing?"

"L-Language!" snapped Crowe, thin cheeks glowing red. "A-And watch your tone when a-addressing a superior o-officer, woman!"

Anxiety was quickly replaced with rage as Holly's eyes narrowed into slits, and though neither of them knew Blizzaga, Crowe felt the room's temperature drop several degrees, frost forming on the window he was sure had nothing to do with the weather.

"What did you say to me." Holly spoke in a even, yet deadly tone, one that promised a world of pain and anguish should Crowe choose the wrong words.

Though the black mage and Holly got along like vinegar and candyfloss, he had enough brains to realize when Holly was mad, and to rectify his mistake.

"N-Nothing." he replied, cowed for now.

"I thought so. And you never answered my question."

"R-Relationships are a tricky thing, Whyte." spoke Crowe. "Especially with s-s-someone you work with."

Holly snorted, vaguely recalling her time with a certain teenage genius in white magic. "Don't I know it. But what does that have to do with you? You'd better get to the point of all this before I lose interest, Crowe."

"How m-much do you really l-l-love Konoe?"

That sentence, that single, solitary sentence, nearly made Holly's heart stop. Barras was one thing; she could trust him to keep his mouth shut, but Crowe…he'd _love_ having something like this on her. "Who told you?" she managed, albeit shakily.

"No one. I f-figured it out myself. And _you_ still haven't answered _my_ question."

"If you've somehow found out that Konoe and I are together, then you should already know I love her like mad." Holly felt her composure return slightly, just enough to give her words fortitude and bite, but she still trembled with nervousness, wondering where Crowe was leading this conversation.

"A-And you truly wish to p-pursue a relationship with her?"

"I never do anything I don't mean to, Crowe." she smirked. "People included."

She held back a laugh as Crowe's face turned even redder, the black mage shaking in his chair. "_ANYWAY_…I just came to tell you…you have my full support."

"I don't care how you think our relationship looks, Crowe; you can take your opinions and shove them right up your—" Holly paused, Crowe's words sinking in. "Excuse me?"

"D-D-Don't make me repeat myself, woman!" snapped the elder mage. "I said I support the two of you. In whatever endeavor you two decide to undertake."

Silence passed between the two for a moment, broken by Holly's smarmy tone. "You didn't stutter those last two sentences."

Crowe threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well, w-way to ruin the m-m-moment."

Holly giggled as she stood from her seat, soup cold and forgotten. "Is that all you had to say on the matter?"

"S-Sure. Whatever."

"Good." With a stomp of her foot, she summoned a blast of wind that sent Crowe crashing to the floor. "That's for your 'woman' nonsense."

"B-BULLIES!" roared Crowe, ranting and raving. "ALL OF Y-YOU, CONDESCENDING BULL—"

The black mage was silenced as Holly, having strode around the table, kneeling down, and planting a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"That's for caring."

Laughing to herself at Crowe's flustered expression, Holly left, laughter echoing down the halls.

Crowe touched a hand to the spot where Holly kissed him; it was warm to the touch, and comforting despite its volatile administrator. "That n-ninja has her hands f-full."

**END**


End file.
